


The Outsiders Age-Play Story

by I_have_no_idea_05



Series: The Outsiders Ageplay Stories [1]
Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Johnny, Baby Ponyboy, Baby Toys, Blankets, Crib, Dada sodapop, Daddy Darry, M/M, Modern Era, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pacifier - Freeform, Playpen, Stuffed Toys, after church fire, johnny and dally are alive, nappies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_no_idea_05/pseuds/I_have_no_idea_05
Summary: Ponyboy starts having bad nightmares after the fire and Darry and Sodapop help him out. Also Johnny and Dallas are alive and Soda And Darry decide to offer Johnny a place to stay after the fire, and they ask Johnny if he wants to be there precious little baby too.





	1. Chapter 1

   

                                                                                    Sodapop POV

      I woke with a start as Ponyboy kicked me in his sleep. Ever since Johnny got out of the hospital, with a clean bill of health might I add, Pony has been having nightmares about the soc’s jumping him and what happened in the fire. Darry and I have an idea to help him, but we know he is not going to like it. I snap out of my thoughts when I felt warmth on the sheets. Ponyboy Just wet the bed, again. He is not gonna like this.

    “ Ponyboy, Baby you gotta get up, your having’ a nightmare again.” I quietly say into Pony’s ear as I gently shake him awake. Pony woke with a start and looked around fully altered until he saw that we were both still in the, now wet, bed. “Come on baby, let's go get your cleaned up now.” Ponyboy slowly starts to cry as he realizes what has happened. He starts to stutter out apologies in between his sobs. I slowly pick his up, as to not frighten him, and walk to the bathroom. He is still crying as I set him on the counter to start the bath. He slowly stands up and starts to take off his clothes as his crying slows down.

     “ I'm so sorry soda, I'm such a baby.” Pony whispers to me as he waits for the bath to fill. I put a hand on his shoulder and try to look him in the eyes.

     “Ponyboy none of this is your fault. It was all an accident, so I'm not mad at you one bit.” I give him a small smile. “Now you take a nice bath and I'm gonna go and change the sheets, so when you are done we can go back to bed, OK?” I ask him. He nods his head and I turn to go and change the sheets.

      As I walk to the washer and dryer a voice startled me “ Is Ponyboy OK?” I look at the source of the small voice and notice little Johnnycakes sitting on the couch with a worried look on him face. 

         I smile at him and put the cloths in the washer, and sat on the couch next to him. “He’s gonna be just fine Johnnycakes. How are you doin’?” Johnny shrugged his and looked down at his lap.

     “I don't know,” Johnny said quietly “ the old man has been really rough the last week or so. I think I'm just gonna live in the lot now, so I don't have to see him.” I shook my head and gently laid my hand on his shoulder.

        “You can come and live with us Johnnycakes, we have an extra room, and Me and Darry just got promotions at works so we are making more money. It'll be great to have you here.” I explain to him. All he does is shake his head and lay down on the couch and fall asleep. “Ok we can talk about in the morning.” I leave Johnny sleeping on the couch and go check on Ponyboy. I went to the bathroom and knocked on the door, “You almost done in there Pony?”

              Ponyboy opened the door and looked down at his sock covered feet, so he didn't have to look me in the eyes most likely, and nodded his head. I lead him into our room and we both got under the covers. Pony slowly fell asleep leaving me to think about tomorrow. Tomorrow not only to I need to talk to Darry about Johnny staying with us permanently, and Darry and I needed to talk to Ponyboy about a way we found to help with his nightmares and bed-wetting. Darry had found out about age-play ,from some friend of his I guess, and when he told me about it, It sounded perfect. It would be nice to be able to baby Ponyboy again, to have a baby in the house. With a smile on my face I went to sleep with Ponyboy cuddled up to my chest.

                                                                                               Darry POV

                I walk out of my room after I got ready and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. When I got to the kitchen I saw that Ponyboy was already at the stove with Sodapop sitting on the counter next to him.

              “Good morning Boys, How did you sleep?” I saw Ponyboy Blush a deep red and continue to cook the food. Sodapop motioned for me to follow him into the living room. “Whats up buddy?”

             “He had another nightmare last night, and wet the bed again.” Soda explained quietly so Pony won’t hear us.

              I signed “Are we going to ask him about… the thing… today?” I asked him slowly so he would understand what I was talking about.

              “I think we have to Darry, it’s starting to get worse. I just don't know how he's gonna take it.” Soda looked worried as he said this. I was worried to, Pony might hate us for even suggesting it. “Also Darry I was talking to Johnny last night, and he wants to live in the lot. I was thinking about maybe letting him live here with us, but I was also thinking about talking to Johnny about age-play as well. It will do him some good, not having to worry about anything anymore.” As Soda explained this to me I was really starting to feel for Johnnycakes. Nobody, especially him, deserves that kind of treatment.

             “OK Soda, I’ll talk to Johnny about it to, later thought. Right now we need to worry about Ponyboy.” As I talk we head back into the kitchen to check on Pony. When I step into the kitchen I see Ponyboy sitting on the floor, his knees up to his chest, with silent tears running down his face. I rush over and kneel next to him. “Oh god Ponyboy What's wrong?” As I ask this question I try to lift his head to look into his eyes but all he does is bury his head deeper into his knees. I hear him mumbling into his knees. I tell him that I can't hear him, and he lifts his head out of his knees.

          “ I-I heard you g-guys talking,” he said in small voice, “and I want to do it and I hate myself for wanting to do it.” As he said this I couldn't help but give him a small smile.

          “ Why do you hate yourself baby? This could be good for you, and there's nothing wrong with it. It’s just to help you.” I say as I lift him into my arms and hold him into. “ I could even build you a crib if you want, and other things we can talk about later.” All Pony does is hide his face in my neck and start to sob. I rubbed his back, and his sobs slowly turn into hiccups. “ So will you do it baby?” Ponyboy slowly nodded his head and cuddled into me, “we’ll talk more in a bit baby, why don’t you take a nap.” Pony didn’t bother to move, just fell asleep in my arms. Now we only need to talk to Johnny.


	2. Chapter 2

Darry POV

I went and laid Pony down in my bed for now and started to walk to the shed in our backyard. I already made a crib about a month ago when Soda and I first decided to ask Pony, but both of us had been too nervous to ask him until now. I kept it in the shed, where Pony never goes, so now we just need to move it into the extra bedroom. Soda and I have talked about how old Pony’s head-space would be, and we both thought it would be good for Pony to be about 10 months to a year old. Its young, but it might be able to help him. We also talked to the gang about it. They were cool with Ponyboy acting like a baby, hell Two-bit even said he would babysit for us, but you could tell from Steve’s face that he wasn’t really happy about it. Steve will just have to get over it.

 

“Hey Darry, what are you doing?” I heard Johnny ask from the opening of the shed.

 

“Well Johnnycakes, I made Ponyboy a new crib for when we start with the ageplaying,” I explain, and as I do this he looks very interested. “ I have also been meaning to talk to you, Do you have a minute?” Johnny nods slowly and I could see the fear and sadness in his eyes.

 

“Yea, you don’t want me to stay with you and that is perfectly fine. I told Soda I could just live in the lot. You guys have enough going with work and Pony’s nightmares--”

 

I cut Johnny off from speaking. “Woh Woh their little buddy, that's not it at all, I did talk to Soda and we were wondering if you wanted to maybe be a little too, just like Pony. We would talk care of you and you would have a place to stay, I also have no problem with making another crib if you want.” As soon as I said this Johnny's eyes lit up a little, if you didn't know Johnny you wouldn’t notice, but I definitely did. “I couldn’t, really I would be taking up your time and space Darry.” Johnny tried to deny the fact that he wanted to do this, just like Ponyboy tried to. “Johnny, I am getting more money and more time off with this promotion, and our parent's bedroom is big enough for both you and Ponyboy, plus we always have way more food in the fridge for when you guys come and eat. Johnny, we have everything, and I think it would be good for you to have an actual childhood.” Johnny has tears in his eyes by the time I'm done talking. He slowly nods his head and mumbles the quietest ‘ok’ i have ever heard. “ Johnny we care about you a lot buddy, and we want to help you make some good memories.” I gently pull Jonny into a hug when I finish my miny speech, and I can feel his tears seeping through my t-shirt, but I can't find a fuck to give about it.

 

I Carefully pick Johnny up and carry him into the house. Soda and I talked to Dallas, Two-bit, and Steve about Johnny also going into a headspace, so when we walked into the house and everyone, besides Pony who was still asleep, saw that I was holding Johnny none of them were surprised.

 

“Now I'm gonna go cook lunch for everyone and wake up Ponyboy, Do you think you’ll be OK with Soda for a bit?” I talked quietly into Johnny’s ear, but not too quiet so the gang could hear us. Johnny nodded and soda walked over and slowly took Johnny from me. Johnny gave the smallest whimper but settled he was full in soda’s arms. I gave the guys a small smile and walked into my room to see Ponyboy fast asleep.

 

Sodapop POV

 

“Hey Johnnycakes, Are you ok Buddy?” I quietly asked in his ear as I see the scared look on his face as he watches the other boys silently. He nods his head and rested his head on my chest.

 

I saw as Dally looked over at Johnny and, ever so slightly dare I even say, smiled at him then looked back at the TV. Darry finally came out of his room with a half-asleep Ponyboy in his arms. Johnny turned and hid his face in my chest as his best friend came into the room. We had talked earlier and had decided Darry should tell Ponyboy about Johnny also being in a head-space, which I could tell both younger boys were in.

 

“ Hey, Darry, Hey Pony how yall doin’ today?” Good Ol’ Two-bit tried to lighten the mood, and this time it actually worked. Pony smiled at Two-bit and blushed a bit, but all Two-bit noticed was his smile. “Why don’t you come over here Pony and watch Mickey with me while Darry goes and makes us some food Yea?” I think everybody was surprised when Pony’s smile widened and he nodded, reaching over for Two-bit.

 

“Already the favorite uncle. Ain’t that right Pony?” Two-bit and Pony joked around for a bit before it was time to eat.

 

“Come on guys lunch is on the table,” Darry said this as he walked in and picked up Pony from his place on the floor next to Two-bit. We all sat at the table, me with Johnny still in my lap and me feeding him small bites of a sandwich. Ponyboy was sitting on Darry’s lap at the head of the table with me on his right and Steve next to me. Across from me was Dally, who was making funny faces at Johnny trying to get him to laugh, with Two-bit next to Dally. We were all chatting away like one big happy family.


	3. Chapter 3

Darry POV

After Dinner we all went into the living room With Soda, Johnny, and Dallas on the couch and Johnny cuddled in between the two of them. Two-bit sat on the floor with Steve as they watch Mickey Mouse, once again, and Ponyboy wiggled to get on the ground. I sat him on the ground and he crawled over and sat next to Two-bit.

 

           “OK, OK” I stopped the chatter in the room, “Soda and I have a surprise for Pony and Johnny. Don’t we Soda?” The moment I said surprise Ponyboy’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, so did Johnny’s but seem scared to show his excitement.

               Soda quickly handed Johnny to Dallas, Which made both Johnny and Dallas Blush and ran to my room where he got the big box that was kept in my closet for about a week. Soda set it on the ground in the middle of the living room and said: “ OK guys open it!” Soda was excited just to see their faces when they opened the box. Ponyboy happily crawled over to the box but waited to open it with his best friend. Johnny stayed where he was next to Dallas, and you could see the hesitation in his eyes.

             

 “Johnny it’s for you too, why don’t you go down there with Ponyboy and open it,” Dally said to him. Johnny loves Dallas and would do anything he said, so he slowly got off the couch and crawled over to Ponyboy and waited for the box to be open. Ponyboy then happily opened the box and gasped when he saw the continents of the box. Then, him being the messy kid that he is, dumped the box over causing all the toys and stuff that was inside to now be on my clean living room floor. Yay for me, but honestly I couldn’t care less.

 

 When Johnny saw what was inside he lit up the whole room. In the box, there was everything from soft toys to blocks and stuffed animals to blankets, and the boy ignored the bottles and sippy cups for now, and finally, Johnny found the pacifier. Pony gasped when he saw the pacifier in Johnny's hands. Johnny being Johnny handed the pacifier to Ponyboy. I could tell that they were having a whole conversation with their eyes, but in the end, Ponyboy smiled real big and happily accepted the pacifier that was given to him.

 

 We could all tell that Johnny wanted one and that he was a bit upset about giving that one away, so he slowly crawled back to Dally and raised his arms up in the ‘pick me up’ sing that babies use. Johnny cuddled with Dally and I was about to go talk to Johnny about getting him one too, then Ponyboy crawled over to Johnny and smiled at him while handing him another pacifier that was in the box. Everybody cooed at the scene when Johnny got the biggest smile on his face and took the second pacifier.

 

      I picked Ponyboy up and said to him “Good job for being a good brother baby, that was a very nice thing you did.” Pony also smiled really big when he got praise. Now there were two smiling, happy baby boys. “ OK, now Soda and I have to talk privately to Johnny and Ponyboy for a minute so we will be in my room for a bit.” When I said this I picked up Johnny as Sodapop picked but Pony and we all headed to my room. We all sat on the bed and I started “SO boys there were some things that soda and I bought for you that he thought you wouldn’t want the gang to see. Now we want each of you to at least give them a try before anything OK?” I looked them in the eyes as I talked. They both slowly nodded still looking confused. Sodapop went into my closet and brought out the pack of diapers we had bought. The boy's eyes widened and Ponyboy burst into tears and Johnny was close to crying as well.

 

      “Now these are just in case because it is easy to forget when you need to go to the bathroom when you're playing with your toys or watching TV. Plus you guys will be in cribs at night and you can’t get out with us helping you, and Ponyboy if you have any more nightmares we need to be prepared, OK?” as Soda explained this I was comforting Ponyboy, and his sobs turned to hiccups. Johnny nodded his head and asked Soda silently to Pick him up. When Soda picked Johnny up he hid his face in Soda’s shoulder and mumbled something that neither one of us could hear.

 

“Honey you gotta speak louder OK, we can't understand you .”

 

“ ‘an we calls you daddy and dada?” his speech was slurred because of the pacifier, but me and soda heard him clearly.

 

    “If you guys want to call us Daddy and Dada you can, but we won't force you ok?” as I said this Ponyboy Looked up at us and pointed at Soda.

 

“He dada” then he turned and looked at me “ and yous Daddy.” Johnny nodded with what Pony said and Soda and I smiled.

 

“Now back to the nappies,” Ponyboy frowned but nodded, “ both of you have to at least try them before you hate them OK?” Both the babies nodded, “And you have to tell one of us when you need a change. We were also thinking about going clothes shopping this weekend.”

 

After Soda was done talking we both laid down the babies on their backs and got the diapering supplies. We quickly changed them, powdered them, and put their clothes back on. Their pants were bulky so you could tell they were wearing diapers.

 

“Now onto sleeping arrangements, we only have one crib right now, but I can make another one tomorrow no problem, so one of you had to sleep with us.” Johnny and Pony did that thing again where they had a whole conversation with their eyes. In the end, it was decided that Johnny would sleep in the new crib while Ponyboy slept with Sodapop tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Darry POV

After the sleeping arrangements were made we all went out into the living room again. Steve and Dally were talking about god knows what and Two0bit was watching Mickey, of course. Soda sat Ponyboy down next to Two-bit and went to talk with Steve and Dally while I sat in my chair with Johnny on my lap. I knew that in a few minutes we had some work to do, but I never wanted this to end. The whole gang was here and nobody was hurt or bleeding. Everything was ok.

 Sadly though we did have to bring the crib into the house and into the bedroom. I stood up and sat Johnny next to the, still dumped out, box of toys and he instantly started to play with them.

“OK, I need Soda and Steve to help me carry this crib inside and into the bedroom. Dally, Two-bit can you watch them for me?” I Pointed to Pony and Johnny, who was not any attention at all. Dally and Two-bit nodded, then Soda, Steve, and I walked out to the shed and began to move the crib. About 10 minutes later it was in the bedroom with a mattress in it with a blanket and pillows. Just as we were finishing Johnny walked in with Dally right behind him. Johnny, who was walking with a waddle because of the diaper, walked over to the crib and looked inside.

“Mine?” he asked and pointed to himself as making sure we knew he was talking about himself.

“Yep, all yours little buddy. Do you like it? We can get you new blankets when we go shopping.” Johnny looked like the happiest little boy in the world right now. His smile was so big, we had never seen him smile like this before, so of course, we smiled with him. Ponyboy came running (waddling) in, giggling the whole way, and right behind him was Two-bit with a blanket over his face chasing after Pony.

“ I’m gonna get you!! I’m gonna get you!!” Two-bit kept saying in a weird voice that had both babies giggling. Two-bit then took the blanket off his face, looked at his watch, then said, “Oh boy, sorry little buddy I have to get home. Gotta watch my sister tonight while my mom goes out. Darry you tell me when I can babysit and I will.” he picked up Ponyboy and gave him kisses all over his face, and Ponyboy giggled as he did so. Then Two0bit walked over to Johnny and Picked him up and was way more gentle with him than he was Ponyboy. “ And I will see you little buggers tomorrow. Bye Yall.” He sat Johnny down again and walked out of the house.

“I get in?” We all looked at Johnny as he actually asked to get in his crib.

“You want to get in your crib?” I ask Johnny, just to make sure that's what he meant. Johnny nodded his head and lifted his arms up. “OK, little buddy, in you go.” I put him in the homemade crib and he smiled. He cuddled into one of the blankets and laid his head down on the fluffy pillow. “You like it, honey?” Johnny once again nodded his head and smiled up at me.

“ do you guys want to go play with more of your toys?” Soda asked. Pony got excited and ran into the living room with Soda following him.

“What about you buddy?” Johnny just shook his head and laid back down, “ do you want us to stay in here with you?” once again he shook his head and closed his eyes. Within a few minutes, he was snoring. Me and Dally walked out of the room and closed the door a little so we could still hear him. Steve and Soda were talking on the floor right next to where Ponyboy was stacking up blocks to make a tower.

“ I'm gonna go get some smokes,” Dally said and walked out of the house. Soda, Steve and I look at each other. “ You guys have noticed Dally acting… nicer sense Johnny and Ponyboy had gone into their head-space, right?” Steve asked us. We both nodded.

“ Yea but I think we all know that Dally loves Johnny and Ponyboy, even if he will never admit it,” Soda said as he handed Ponyboy a bloke he was reaching for. We all chatted to each other for about 45 minutes and in that time Ponyboy decides to be a beast to the town he was building and knock it down, and Dally came back with his smokes and a beer in his hand.

Then we heard Johnny cry from his crib in the bedroom. “ I got him.” I jogged into the room and what I found broke my heart. Johnny was sitting up in this crib sobbing his eyes out, with his own sick down the front of his clothes and I horrible smell coming from his bottom. “Oh, poor baby are you sick?” Johnny raised his arms up and I picked him up, not caring if I got his sick on me. I walked into the bathroom and sat him on the counter as I filled up the tub with water. “ Soda can you come here for a minute.” Soda walked in and immediately went over to Johnny,

“Oh my god baby boy what happened.” Soda fussed over Johnny for a few more minutes.

“Soda can you go get me some PJs that we bought and the diaper supplies please?” I soon as I was done talking he was out of the room and down the hallway. He came back a few moments later and laid the stuff next to Johnny on the counter. I then quickly wash Johnny, the whole time he was crying. When I was done I laid him down on a towel and dried him off. Then I put him in a diaper, and I read somewhere that baby powder makes a baby’s skin softer so I messaged baby powder into his skin and put him in the pair of puppy footie PJ’s that Sodapop got him.

“I sorry Daddy” Johnny mumbled and looked down at his covered feet.

“Its ok baby, it's not your fault. Did you feel sick earlier?” he shook his head and we both walked into the living room, “ Ok baby I'm gonna go make dinner, are you gonna be ok with Dally and Sodapop for a little bit?” he nodded and went over to ask Dally to cuddle. Hopefully, he feels better by tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Darry POV

As I started cooking I couldn’t help up worry. Not only is Johnny now sick, but ever since the boys got into their head-spaces Ponyboy had barely talked. He looks like he's having fun but he's not talking. Maybe it was just how old he was because babies don’t talk a lot right? As I was thinking and cooking I heard little feet running into the kitchen, it was Ponyboy. He looked at me then pointed at his diaper and pouted.

“Do you need a change baby boy?” He nodded his head and held his arms up. I picked him up and walked out of the kitchen, after I put dinner in the oven, and walked into the living room where everyone was beside Two-bit. “ Johnny, Honey, do you need a diaper change?” Johnny blushed as he was currently sitting on Dally’s lap and didn’t want to leave. Sodapop picked him up even though he didn’t answer and we carried the boys to my bedroom. I laid ponyboy down on the bed as Sodapop started to talk to Johnny.

“I not wet!” Johnny said loudly as he tried to get off the bed.

Soda laid him back on the bed. “ It never hurts to check Johnny, and we don’t raise our voices like that young man.” Soda started to take Johnny’s diaper off and found that it was wet. At this point I was finished I walked over to Sodapop and Johnny.

“Take Ponyboy back into the living room, I’ll take care of Johnny, and finish dinner for me will you?” Soda nods and takes Pony out of the room. I continue to change Johnny’s diaper and he’s not looking at me. I finished changing the diaper and looked at him. “Why did you lie baby?”

“I don’t know.” he shrugged his shoulder and looked away from him. He had unshed tears in his eyes as he just laid on the bed. “I will let it go this one time, Johnny, but it will not happen again, Understood?” I said this as softly as I could, but still stern enough to get the point across to the baby laying on the bed. Johnny nodded as he finally let the unshed tears run down his face, “oh baby, come here.” I pick Johnny up and walked around the room, patting his diaper bottom, trying to stop his tears. I then walked out of my room and into the nursery to pick up Johnny’s pacifier and his blanket he was sleeping with earlier. I gave him these two items and he instantly started to suck in the pacifier and hid his face in the blanket. “ are you hungry honey?” Johnny shook his head “ Can you try and eat just a little bit, for me?” Johnny hesitated but nodded his anyways. “ OK baby let's go.”

We walked into the kitchen to see everybody, minus Dally for some reason, and we all started to eat. Johnny had eaten a few bites, but then refused the rest that was offered to him. As dinner continued on I thought about maybe trying bottles. Would that be too much in one day? Would the boys throw a fit about having to use such a babyish item? I Guess it's either now or never.

“ Boy, do you think we could try bottles tonight?” I saw Pony’s face fall. He has been so good for this being his day in a head-space, but I think this pushed him over the line. The tears came and nobody was surprised that once Pony started crying Johnny started to cry. Me and Soda hushed them and the tears ended soon after they started. “ We can just give them a try and if you guys don’t like them, then you never have to use them again.”

As I explained this to them they still didn’t look happy about it, and I knew they probably never would be. I gave Soda a look, and he handed Ponyboy over to Steve and went to start making them bottles. All that was in the bottles was milk, and I think I saw Soda add some honey in there too, that's a little warmed up. After the bottles were made we all moved into the living room. Somehow from the transition kitchen to the living room, the babies got switched, so now I was holding Pony and Soda had both the bottles and Johnny. “OK, the quicker we start the quicker it will be over babies.” Soda laid Johnny across his lap as he said this. I did the same with Ponyboy, and both boys surprisingly took the teat of the bottle in with no problems. They slowly start to suck, and when they tasted the milk and honey they were hooked. Ponyboy put his smaller hand over mine on the bottle and tried to pull it closer to his mouth, and Johnny was no better. It took the boys about 10 to 15 minutes to drink all the milk and by the time they were done, they were both half asleep. Soda and I again switched babies so we could put them to bed. As we walked to the nursery Johnny's breath got slower and slower until he was fast asleep. I quickly changed him into his PJ’s gently and laid him down in his crib. I put his pacifier in his mouth and covered him up for the night. I slowly walked out of the room and saw Soda walk out of his room

“Success!” we both silently cheers and fist pumped as we had gotten through the first day of our new life. One day of the rest of our lives.


End file.
